


you'll face it eventually

by spectrinut



Category: Club Rush, Weezer (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrinut/pseuds/spectrinut
Summary: Rhu passively sorted through the junk, the magazines and the bills. Same old shit.Electric bill, 10 Tips and Tricks To Keep Your Marriage From Falling apart, Water bill. Nothing too interesting.Then, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted her name. Her fake name, the one she made up out of fear of them finding her. What they'd want to do with her after everything was said and done, she didn't know, but god was Rhu ever mortified of what she didn't know.To: Lauren WilliamsFrom: Chelsea Min
Relationships: Chelsea Min/Rhu Berry, Joey Rhattman/Rhu Berry





	you'll face it eventually

It was already 9:00. Sunlight poured into the room, illuminating strips of Rhu's twisted comforter. She couldn't afford to sleep in like this any longer. She should've been at work. Still, she lied there in a neutral, worriless state of mind for another few minutes, watching specks of dust float in and out of the streams of light.

She, eventually, after deciding leaving the room might just be worth it for a cup of watered down coffee, untangled her legs from the blanket and limped her way towards the door of her small bedroom.

Ivan was already at work, shown by the note he left her with the words "Sorry I didn't catch you yesterday, probably working late again :(" sloppily scribbled onto the paper and left near the stack of junk mail he must've brought up the night before. 

Rhu felt a bit guilty. She'd exhausted herself the day before arguing with a rude customer, almost costing her her minimum-wage waitressing job in the process, and fell asleep immediately after she arrived home. 

Yeah, home. 

She was already out cold by the time Ivan got back later that night. It shouldn't have been that big of a deal, but he only had Rhu, and Rhu only had him. All they had were each other to understand and check up on. Dayana and Neil weren't all that involved with the two of them anymore, not that they ever really had been. 

Timothy had been gone for about 4 months at that point. To where, neither of them had any idea. They didn't hear a single word from him when he vanished. It was just the three of them, and then it wasn't. Rhu tried not to get too upset about it. Part of her still resented him, but it was just them. He was one of the only two people she could still rely on, and she prayed to whoever let those seven kids die that they hadn't gotten Timothy too.

No matter how much she loved him like a brother. No matter how much he probably deserved it. 

Rhu passively sorted through the junk, the magazines and the bills. Same old shit.  
Electric bill, 10 Tips and Tricks To Keep Your Marriage From Falling apart, Water bill. Nothing too interesting.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted her name. Her fake name, the one she made up out of fear of them finding her. What they'd want to do with her after everything was said and done, she didn't know, but god was Rhu ever mortified of what she didn't know.

To: Lauren Williams

It wasn't the most creative, or the most believable, for that matter, but it was easy to remember and she didn't mind it being stuck to her chest as she served drunk college students whatever was cheapest on the menu. How she envied those kids. 

Rhu's eyes wandered downward only the slightest, plunging her into nausea as she stood perfectly still at the kitchen counter.

From: Chelsea Min

She looked away immediately, as if it was something she wasn't meant to see. This was meant for Lauren Williams. That wasn't her. It didn't matter if that had been her for the past year, it wasn't her if she didn't want it to be. At that moment, she was Rhu Berry, a normal, 20 year old, sleep deprived waitress that was not going to remember. 

She always remembered. It was stupid to ever entertain the thought that she could one day forget. 

For only a moment, her emotions shifted so drastically, so different from what she was originally feeling. Her brain switched through all the possibilities in less than a second.

She could be living with her right now. They could be living together and sleeping in the same bed and holding hands outside. She would braid her hair and wrap her arms around her neck, hold her close and kiss her cheek. She would pick Rhu up from work and drive her to their home, a real home, and tell each other how much they missed each other after 9 hours. They couldn't stand being separated. They just loved each other so much.

Then Rhu looked down at her hand again, and she was back in her kitchen staring at an unopened envelope with her name on it. Yes, Her name. 

This was the worst prank anyone had ever pulled. Ever. Not just on her, on anyone. There were no other possibilities. She wanted to vomit, to throw knives at her apartment walls and leave. 

Maybe it was from them. Maybe they were taunting her, and they were here. They were watching her, monitoring her, staring her down. And she couldn't even see them. The envelope was probably empty.

Or it was Cheslea. It was Chelsea's dead body. The body Rhu never saw, which somehow left an even worse impression on her, not knowing what Chelsea went through. The corpse she never saw and the girl she couldn't save.

This wasn't from Chelsea. Chelsea wouldn't do this. 

Rhu couldn't bring herself to open it up or throw it away. She put it under her mattress and tried to forget about it. She didn't.  
_______________________________

She was always good at saving.  
When she was in 6th grade she brought her wallet to school. Rhu always thought the polka dots on it looked so cool. She wasn't gonna flaunt her $30, but she wanted someone to comment on her wallet. She kept taking it out during class and thumbing through the bills over and over, despite knowing exactly how much she had. She must've looked so idiotic, a realization she only came to days later.

As she stuffed her backpack into her locker, she unzipped the side to grab the wallet. She was always paranoid of thieves, no matter where she went. Maybe an 8th grader got into her bag and took 2 of her $30. You could never be too sure. 

She un-snapped the top of the wallet, yanking out her money in a very urgent manner. 

"I like your wallet."

Rhu turned around and saw a face only kind of familiar to her. Bleach blonde hair. Red eyes. Choppy bangs she probably cut herself. It was a girl from her english class. How could she have forgotten they had PE together too?

"Thanks," Rhu replied.

They didn't talk for the rest of the year.  
_______________________________

It was one of the rare occasions when she still had some cash left over after paying everything. It was a little easier when Timothy was still there, the rich bastard, but now he was gone. It was just Rhu and Ivan.

Rhu thought she deserved something, even if deep down she felt like she deserved nothing. But tonight was a night for her. She was gonna see a movie and eat popcorn like a normal young adult. A young adult with friends. 

It was a simple question. It wasn't hard to ask, but it felt strange to say.

"Do you wanna go see a movie?" She asked, closing the cash register.

Joey looked up from the ground as he swept under one of the booths.  
"Like in a theatre?" He grinned, "That's pretty out of character for you, Berry. I thought you only left the house to wait tables and talk to me." 

Rhu laughed a bit.  
"So you know I don't get out much," she said, "Just wanted to, I don't know, do something for once? Didn't wanna go alone so I thought I'd ask you. It's fine if you're just too cool to hang out with me in public. I get it."

"No, no," Joey said, stepping over to meet Rhu on the other side of the pay counter.

"It's fine, really, Joey, it's just that I thought we were friends," Rhu falsely sulked.

"Come on, it's not like I've got anything better to do, I'm not exactly the most popular guy," He smiled, "Your favorite college dropout working at the local diner. I'd love to go. What do you wanna see?"

"Not sure," Rhu said.  
"Oh, there's that, um," He stopped to think, "That uh, that one with the lady? With like.. The teeth?"  
He looked back at Rhu, realizing that his description probably wasn't helping all too much.  
She laughed, and said "Yeah, I think I know what you're talking about." 

They sat right next to each other. Not many people were going to go to a midnight showing of a horror movie that was probably tanking at the box office, so it was just them.

They sat close to the screen. Close to each other.  
Rhu leaned over to take a sip of her coke as the lights dimmed, the screen going black, a draft sweeping through the empty theatre. 

"Are you scared?" Joey asked, the theatre silent aside from his whisper.  
Rhu scoffed, "I've been through hell and back, Rhattman. I'm fine."

"What if I told you that, get this, I was scared?" He said.

Rhu laughed while the screen brightened, fading into shots of a field, "Are you? I'm very sorry to hear that." 

"I'm absolutely terrified," He said, holding up his hand, "Please, comfort me. I might die, I swear."

Rhu smiled, a weak, but sincere smile, and grabbed Joey's cold hand.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u guys like my new fanfci!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i'll will post the next chapter soonmaybe if this gets popular :)) what doesb the letter say?! find ou t!! rhattberry naytion 💞


End file.
